Better then your father
by Name is cartoon
Summary: We'll stitch takes care of Reuben and angel kids and teaches them how to be him I will not do Reuben and angel couple often so yeah and this has funny thing in it


Taking care of kids stitch style

Author note this might be a funny way to take care of a failure experiment kids ( Reuben) and their wife that a success (angel) I rarely will do this couple because I hate Reuben because he looks like a guy that will be despite of a girl so leg do this story

Hey dad when is uncle stitch coming said Reuben son

Reuben jr leave your father alone you know how long he missed him said angel

Fine mom said Reuben jr

I can't wait to meet him I heard he is the 2nd best experiment created said Angelica

We'll you could say that said angel

A black cruiser that say heartless experiment on it and It landed and the door open and stitch came out having a black sweater having a heart with stitch around it

Hey Reuben and I see you have kids shocking right said stitch

Shut up and it's good to see you said Reuben

Uncle stitch said Reuben jr

Hey little dude what your name said stitch

Reuben jr

We'll i see the same power experiment have the same idea how to name their child said stitch

What you mean stitch said angel

Yeah nice to see you and I mean If I had a child I name him stitch jr said stitch

You to I did not like the name jr in it whispered angel

Uncle stitch hi said Angelica

Hey let me guess did Reuben name this one said stitch

Nope I name her Angelica

It's close to angel jr said stitch

Be quiet stitch said angel

So kids any fight with any people said stitch

Daddy and mommy say fighting is bad said Angelica

Stitch pulled angel and Reuben aside

You did to teach how to fight yet said stitch

Dude fighting is bad said Reuben

That crap fighting is the other way saying you can't beat me I'm better then you said stitch

Yeah but there young said angel

There like 3 I started fighting at at age 1 said stitch

We'll could you take care of them said angel

For how long said stitch

2 hours said Reuben

Ok said stitch

We'll bye stitch said angel

Later

So uncle stitch what you want to do said Reuben jr

We'll you call me bec said stitch

What is bec Reuben jr

Best experiment created said stitch

I thought dad was said Angelica

Nah I could beat easily did he tell he was a failure said stitch

He was wow said Reuben jr

Hey want to know to fight like a real experiment said stitch

Yes said Reuben jr and Angelica

Ok follow me

Later at the ring

Ok Kixx is a good experiment so I teach how to beat him said stitch

First dodge his attack said stitch dogging Kixx incoming punches

Step 2 suprise him with a punch said stitch dogging Kixx punches and then punch him in the face

Step 3 attack said stitch punching Kixx like crazy and know him out

That how you do it here test it one these experiment said stitch looking at chop yang and yin

Here a tip yin and yang do Ariel attack like shoot water and lava so dodge it and attack look we're the thing is shooting at ok said stitch

Ok said Reuben jr and Angelica

At the house 2 hour after a door open

Hey babies said angel

Hey mom could I change my name said Reuben jr

To what Robert said angel

No to stitch jr said rueben jr and stitch kind of chuckle

What why son said Reuben

Because stitch is cool he kick ass and he a success experiment said Reuben jr

What you mean rueben jr said angel

He mean that bec is better then dad because he could beat him and dad was a failure said Angelica

Stitch said angel

What telling the truth

And what is bec stand for said Reuben

It means best experiment created said stitch jr

What stitch why tell them that said Reuben

They said your were the best experiment created and you know how I feel about that said stitch

Get out said Reuben

Fine failure said stitch when he closed the door

Dad why you do that to him said Reuben jr

Jr got to your room said Reuben

I said my name is stitch jr gosh said Reuben jr going up the stairs

Later at the bar

Hey butchi but said 631 a other version of angel but better everything and she is red

Hey rose said stitch

So what time your going back said rose

Tomorrow said stitch

You know we could go to my house said rose

Sure said stitch with a smile on his face

Table next to him

Man why does stitch get everything said chopsuey drinking beer

We'll he is the best one right said Kixx

Next day

We'll bye stitch said rose with a smile on her face

We'll bye rose said stitch with a smile to

Got like a hour intel I go said stitch

Hey stitch said Reuben jr

What your doing here jr said stitch

Least you call me that could I go with you said jr

No dude your father will be mad if you go and plus you might die said stitch

Please said jr

No said grabbing Reuben jr and bring him home

Knock

Hello said angel

Hey angel I believe this is yours said stitch showing Reuben jr

What are you doing out go to your room said angel

Stitch was about to leave but remember what he did last night and had a questing

We'll bye stitch said angel closing the door

Wait got a question said stitch

What is it said angel

Who did it better me or Reuben said stitch

What kind of question is that said angel

Just wondering said stitch

Between you and me you do better said angel

I know i do we'll bye said stitch

Bye said angel closing the door and see Reuben right behind her

Really said Reuben

What it the truth said angel

But I'm your husband said Reuben

We'll stitch know how to treat a women said angel

What does he do better then me said Reuben

Everything said angel

Hour later

We'll guys see ya bye Reuben still friend said stitch

Sure said Reuben

Hey uncle when I grow up could I fight you said Reuben jr

First beat your father then come to me said stitch

Really said Reuben

Yeah dude I'm better then you in the fight to the bed said stitch smiling

You had ask that question said Reuben

Yes dude I'm curios said stitch

We'll bye stitch said everyone

You to guys said stitch getting In his ship

Next day

Hey angel said rose opening the door

Hey have you done it with stitch yet said angel

Yeah he is amazing said rose

I know right and you have the stuff said angel

Yeah here a thing to teach Reuben how to do it good said rose giving angel a tape

Thanks said angel

The tape said how to impress a girl by stitch


End file.
